warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Rules and Guidelines
Here are a few rules/guidelines that members of Project:Imagine should follow: Charart *Each user is permitted to put up a maximum of five chararts at one time. Any more then that will be declined. *You must make your image smaller by using the code on source mode: 210px, removing the 'thumb' and 'left'. Any images that are thumbnailed or full size will be declined. *Only the project leads may CBA and/or approve an image. **If a user tries to CBA their own image, you will be given a warning. This does not apply to the leads, who may CBA any image they choose. *An image will be placed on EOD (Edge of Decline) is not reuploaded after four days of getting comments. If the image is then not reuploaded within four days of being placed on EOD, it will be declined *Comments are welcome, but please do not comment if you are only saying that it looks good or something like that. Constructive comments are better then pointless jabber. *Please do not use blanks that are not on the main page, unless otherwise specified, or if you have permission from one of the leads. *Do not add any unrealistic pelt colors, eye colors or markings to a cat unless specifically described as such. This will result in an automatic decline of your image. Also, do not add a colored background to your image (White backgrounds are not included, you image does not need to be transparent) Senior Warriors A Warrior can be made a Senior Warrior by these following things: *The user must have at least 10 chararts of their own approved. *The user must have been a member of P:I for at least two months straight, and not have been kicked out (then re-joined) for inactivity. *Must be able to give well thought out and excellent suggestions and criticism, and be willing to help out other users. *The user must be willing to take other's suggestions seriously, and not argue when asked to change something. Main Rules We ask that all members of P:I follow the rules below: *Only the leads (senior warriors, deputy and leader) are permitted to edit the membership table. Any other edits by non-leads shall result in a warning. Future problems will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. *There is no tolerance for rude, sarcastic or mean comments. You will be given a warning, and if it continues, there will be consequences. *There shall be no more then twenty (20) chararts on the Approval page at one time. If there are more, your chararts will be declined, and archived *Any images that are declined will be deleted within one week of being declined. However, you are allowed to reupload it, if and only if you're going to put it back up for approval. *Images must have a special form, with the name of the cat, the rank, and your username initials. Example: Cloudskye.W.CS *Images should all be resized correctly. Failure to do so will result in instant declination. ---- Important notes: - Rude comments will end up in a warning the first time, temporary ban from the project the second time, and permanant ban from the project the third time. - After being inactive on the project for three weeks, we move you to the Elders list (inactive list) and will add you into the Warrior or Senior Warrior slot if and when and if you return. Regards, -The P:I leads.